bonfire
by zelda4life
Summary: This fic was inspired by bonfire by craig morgan. its a continuation of "for forever and always" that i just thought of, so if you liked that one then i suggest reading this. Warning contains underage drinking. Zelink


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the legend of Zelda or any of its characters. **

**This is story is kind of a continuation of "forever and always" that I head in my head after listening to Craig Morgan. Warning: contains underage drinking. You have been warned.**

**I got the idea for this story listening to **_**Bonfire by Craig Morgan**_**, I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

"Alright class today we are going to study," the teachers voice died down as I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turn around to face Sheik.

"Hey Link, are you going to the bonfire tonight"? Asked me

I turned around, "Yea, what about you two"? I asked Sheik and Dark, my best friends since my parents died. They both nodded.

The bonfire that's where all the high school students go to hang out a week before schools before school is out for the summer. This year would be my third bonfire.

"Mr. Link"! The teacher snarled, "What is the instrument the hero of time used to get from place to place throughout hyrule"? she asked.

"Um uh…the ocarina" I said unsure of my answer.

"That is right, Link" she said and then went to pick on another student. Stupid bitch I thought. Through out the whole year this teacher has done nothing but try and embaress me and I didn't fo anything wrong. I then heard snickering

"Shut up" I told Sheik, and Dark. They looked at me and burst into bouts of laughter. The bell then rang.

"FOOD"! I heard Dark scream, and he ran out of the classroom. That's how everyone knew it was lunchtime because of Darks undesirable taste for food. I and Sheik decided to go and find Dark.

Once we got to the lunchroom we found Midna, Malon and Zelda sitting together. I went to sit down by Zelda.

"Hey babe, how was Calculus"? I asked Zelda, then gave her a quick kiss. Zelda and I have been dating since the beginning of this year. I finally recovered from my step dads beating, yea it turns out that he had been convicted for murder under the influence of alcohol. When I told Zelda this she couldn't stop crying for twenty minutes.

"It sucked" she said frustrated "How was Hylian History Hun"? She asked me

"The damn teacher is out to get me" I blurted out, Dark came back getting His food.

Everyone looked at me like I was mad, but I know.

To change the subject "So you girls going to the bonfire tonight"? I asked the girls. They all shook their heads.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, babe". Zelda said, Midna and Malon both agreed. We then heard sheiks start laughing, we all looked at Dark, he had gravy and mashed potatoes al over his face. We all burst into laughter. Then the bell rang, five minutes after that.

"See you seventh period, babe" I said to Zelda and kissed her.

"See ya" she answered.

Dark, Sheik, and I went to Math, and the girls went to history.

"So what all you guys bringing"? Dark asked.

"I don't know"? I shrugged

"Probably some "pop" Sheik emphasized pop. Dark grinned.

"I like "pop". Dark emphasized pop. "Is it the hard pop or the easy pop"?

"Probably a little bit of both" Sheik grinned evilly.

Tonight was going to be fun. I thought. After we discussed what kind of pop we were going to get, then the bell for the end of class rung. I got my books together and met Zelda at her locker.

"Hey Zellie" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How was history Hun"? I asked.

"Not bad but im ready to get to the fire" she said grinning evily. Zelda closed her locker after I put my books in there then we walk to the gym.

Once in the gym me and Zelda departed to get dress.

"Alright class," Mr. Darmini started to get the class organized, "Ever since its Friday ill let you guys play what you wanted, any suggestions."

Ganondorf's hand went up. "How bout dodge ball" he suggested.

"Anybody opposed" Darmani asked. Nobody moved, "alright ill get the dodge balls.

Ganondorf then looked at me, and grinned evilly and mouthed "you are dead" . I don't know what his problem is, ever since I beat him he has been trying to get back at me, maybe because he likes Zelda and I am dating her.

"The teams are Link, Zelda, Sheik, Dark, Malon, and Midna verses Ganondorf, Viatti, Veren, Onox, Mido, and bongo bongo.

The whistle blew to signal the beginning of the game. Me, Dark, and sheik run up to grab the balls, I got one dark got two and Sheik got two, but got Mido out.

This continued to happen until it was me and ganondorf left, this trend had got to end. I though Darmini took five of the balls out, and left one out. The whistle blew and ganondork was on the ball. He chucked at me, I dodged too early so I decide to head butt it back to him. It hit him in the face and bounces high in the air. I twist and turn and jump to catch the ball, and it bounce in my fingers, then I snatched it out of the air.

"Links team wins". I heard the teacher say. I heard ganondork cussing up a storm. "You may get dress now, you only got two minutes left till the bell." He said. That was the cue for us to run to our lockers and get dressed.

We all went out to our vehicles as the bell rang, all the couples holding hands.

"So what to do for the next four hours" I said to no one in particular.

"We could go to the mall." Dark suggested.

"Maybe to the food court" Midna said after him/

Then Zelda said, "lets go fishing" everybody agreed to that, then we piled into the trucks Zelda turned on my radio and we were blaring _bonfire _by_ Craig Morgan._

We raced down the country road to that tune, once we got to the sand bar we built a fire and relaxed.

Zelda got a bite but missed it; Midna finally caught a fish, about as big as Zelda's. I couldn't help but remember when I got that spoonbill. Nobody has even got close to that record.

Four hours went by fast and we were on our way to the bonfire.

As we pulled up we could help but laugh at the sight of a car stuck in the corn field. Then I recognized the car, it was ganondorks.

I Rolled down my window, "you know that's why you need a truck you buffoon and laughed at him, and drove away. We all found our parking spots, Sheik got into his toolbox and pooled out a red cooler.

Zelda looked at me funny and asked "What's this"?

I looked at her, then got into the cooler and replied "pop aka beer" I then saw her look down.

"What is the matter babe"? I asked wrapping her in a hug.

"well I don't like beer" she said

"If you don't want me to drink I wont" I said looking concerned, then I saw a devilish grin on her face.

"I said I don't like beer that doesn't mean I don't like alcohol" she said with a grin then pulled out her purse and took a bottle of southern comfort out.

I could help but laugh, "I almost forgot, you're my whiskey girl" I said with a smile and put my forehead on hers, and kissed her. "But I didn't" I then went to my truck and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

After pulling that out I was immediately attacked to the ground by the girls and hearing the chatter of thank you from Malon and Midna, and I love you from Zelda. Then I got attacked by Sheik and Dark for not telling them about it, but all I could do was just laugh.

When I finally got up I could not help but say "You guys only like me for my bottle" but then was immediately attacked again. I could of sworn that I cracked a rib laughing so hard.

"You asshole" I heard Sheik and Dark say as they were getting up. I dropped my tailgate, and offer Zelda a seat on my lap as Sheik and Dark took the rest of the tailgates. She obliged and took a seat I then offered everyone a shot.

"To a great year" I offered

"To a great year" they said together and we all drank out whiskey.

The bonfire went great like every year, me and Zelda were laying down in the bed of my truck when Ganondork showed up.

"GAY-DEN" I heard him roar, that got rid of my buzz immediately. I then got up as the music drawled down I looked around to find a fist coming at me, I dodged as quickly as I could but I got the grunt of the force on my right ear. That sent me off the tail gate and I heard Zelda scream in fear, at the sudden movement of my body getting thrown off the tailgate.

"What the hell ganondork"? I yelled, he then got in my face, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I then got memories of my asshole stepdad.

"You, you piece of shit" he said slurring his words.

Ganondorf then went for another punch. I quickly dodge and gave him a firm kick to the side of the head, then threw a right hook at him. To my demise he caught it.

I yelped in pain as he twisted my arm around my back and I then felt a cold feeling on the side of my leg. The drunken bastard brought a knife, my blood went cold.

"Lets see how you like the pain I went through" he whispered high enough for my friends to see.

I then looked around trying to find Zelda, her face was pale and worried; she was trying to come over here.

"No, Stay back" told Zelda, seeing my two best friend grab her. I could see a tear go down her face. She then mouthed be carful to me. I nodded but soon my eyes went shut in pain as I felt the knife go deep into my thigh.

"YOU BASTARD"! I screamed as he brought it down the full length of my thigh, this got the attention of the whole party now.

"LINK" Zelda screamed and she tried her hardest to get past Sheik and Dark, But I looked at them and they both knew I didn't want her to see me like this.

"After you ill get your pretty little girlfriend to" ganondorf smiled through his yellow teeth. He then took the knife and stabbed it into my side I felt the blade get ripped out of me as he threw me away like a piece of garbage.

""Your next" I heard ganondorf say, I could see him point a crimson blade at Zelda.

I tried to get up but I was halted in my place when ganondorf cam back over and kicked me in my leg, I bit my tongue not giving him the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

My blood went cold at the sound of the blood curdling scream that came next. I forced my self to look up to see what happened. I opened my eyes to see ganondorf clutching Zelda's arm and was dragging her to his car.

I bolted up off the ground, ignoring the pain in my leg and side, I didn't want to know where he was going to take my baby too but I was going to stop it. I speared ganondorf to the ground the knife skittering across a hood useless, Zelda fell onto Malon. Once I got my bearings I started pummeling the shit out of ganondorf, I continued this until I felt someone trying to get me off of him. I broke free from their grip and continued. It took three people to get me off of the bastard, but before It happened I took a beer bottle and busted it over his head, thus knocking him cold for the cops.

"Zelda" I walked over to Zelda when I got done, "are you ok"? I asked a look of worry on my face.

"I…I don't know"? She stuttered. Then fell into my shoulder crying.

"I saw you stepdad over again" Zelda sobbed "I thought I lost you again" she whaled

"It's going to be alright Zelda" I said kissing the top of her head. "Its going to be alright" I tried to sooth her

"No its not Link, I don't want to lose you," Zelda cried "its not even been six months since your stepdad; then ganondorf attack and he was…was" I didn't want her to finish that sentence, we all knew what ganondorf was going to do the bastard.

"Hey Link" I heard Dark say. I turned my head to acknowledge him.

"Yea" I then looked at him, he had a black eye, "are you ok" I asked. I looked up to see Sheik with a cut on his arm and the girls on the ground.

"Phhht, compared to you I am dandy" he said. The next thing I know ganondorf got back up and got his knife, the bastard was going for Dark I sat Zelda down as easy as I could. I saw Ganondorf draw the blade back, I quickly pushed Dark out of the way and lifted my arm up to take the knife attack, I could feel the blade go through my radius and ulna, and out the other end. I couldn't help but scream in pain.

"LINK" I heard Sheik scream I turned and he threw something in the air.

It sailed through the air, I reached out to grab it with my left hand, it was a small dagger, why in the hell would sheik need a dagger for, but I took it and put it to ganondorfs neck.

"You know I should kill you right here where stand ganondorf," I snarled. "You tried to rape Zelda, and you hit dark, and sheik and I don't even want to know what you did to Midna and Malon." I spat. "but I won't" I breathed. "I took one mans life and I regret it, I am not going to take another mans life" I muttered.

"Sheik, get into my toolbox and get the metal zip ties" I instructed. Not buging my glare off of the now scared ganondorf. I heard sheik get into my toolbox and come over here.

"Sheik, make them into hand cuffs" I instructed

Once he was done he handed it to me.

"Turn around" I instructed ganondorf, He did so, I put the zip ties on his wristed I squirmed in pain at how tight I zipped it.

"Don't move a muscle" I snarled at him. All he did was nod.

I turned around to face dark and Zelda, I took Zelda in my arms, but she didn't move.

"Are you ok"? I asked them both.

Zelda was speechless, so I turned to dark.

"Dude you…you got a freaking knife in your arm" he pointed at my right arm. I looked down to see my right arm covered in my own blood.

I looked at it then at Dark, "Are you ok" I asked sternly this time.

"Dude, for once in your damn life" he screamed

"What" I asked.

"Ever since we have met you have always looked out for every one else but yourself. I mean when me and sheik got into that pool situation with the money, you paid it in full, and in first you tackled that fifth grader and took the beating, you need to think of your self for once" he said tears forming on his eyes.

"Darks right Link" sheik said "I can't remember how many times you have saved our sorry asses and not asked anything in return for it" tears forming on sheiks eyes now.

Midna and Malon joined there boyfriends and nodded in agreement to what link said.

"Babe, please what do you want" Zelda said tears pouring down her eyes.

"All I want is for you guys to be happy" I whispered.

"Well, for now babe you need to be happy" Zelda smiled sweetly at me.

"I don't know how to be happy" I muttered, "the only thing that ever made me happy was my friends, my family and most of all you Zelda" I said looking in her crystalline blue eyes, and feeling tears forming on my eyes.

I continued, "You see guys, ever since I was little all I have done was protect my little sister from that thing I called a stepdad. Every time she would piss him off I would make damn sure I pissed him off further so that I would take the beating" trying to hide the tears forming on my eyes. I continued "that way he wouldn't lay a damn finger on her, and he never did." I looked up at my friends.

"Link" Zelda whispered

"Then when I saw that fifth grader in first grade all I thought was protect, you need to protect them no matter what the cost." I muttered tears dripping from my eyes, "I was use to the beating, I didn't want you two to feel that pain. The pain that you don't deserve happiness, you don't belong, all you were made for was to protect." I wiped a tear off and took Zelda in my left arm, "And when I met you guys I was happy, felt like I belonged so to me it was wrong." I finished

"Link, I am sorry" Zelda muttered and my friends muttered appoliges too.

"What for, it didn't happen to you" I muttered

"We should have known" she said I could see tears in her eyes.

"How could you," I wiped a tear off her face, "I wouldn't let you guys deal with my problems, they are mine and you don't need that stress"

"Hun, I want to know what you go through I love you" Zelda sobbed

"But i…its difficult" I stuttered

"together we can make it easy" she said kissing me

"I will try but know lets go to the hospital before I lose more blood" I said

"SHIT!" that all said and it was a mad dash to the hospital.

So here I am in the hospital covered in bandages. My friend all around me, they have bruises and scratches. I found out that ganondorf gave Zelda a bruised rib, so now I got a broken knuckle to boot.

"Thanks you guys" I said looking down. "I don't know how to repay you."

"What for, you took all of the beating…again" Sheik said

"For listening" I said softly

"No prob man" Dark said with the biggest grin "besides if anyone needs the thanks its us, for protecting us" he said

I started to laugh "please don't make me laugh, my ribs hurt" I laughed

I was answered by Dark yelping in pain, apparently Midna gave him a jab in the side.

I looked at Zelda she was deep in thought, "what you thinking about babe?" I asked

"Well I was wondering if I should get used to you in the hospital?" she grinned

"That would probably be wise" I said with a grin the reached over and gave her a kiss.

~last day of school~

Here we are Dark, Sheik, Malon, Midna, Zelda, and me sitting on the bleachers.

"Next years our senior year" sheik said.

"Where the hell did it all go?" Dark muttered

"I don't know" I took Zelda in my arms, she winced at my right arm with the bandages still on there, "but I am ready for summer swimming, boating, hanging with friends and-"

"FISHING!" Zelda interrupted me.

I looked down at her and kissed her forehead "yes fishing" I replied with a smile.

"So what are all our guys plans for the summer?" I asked

"Well my mom is making me get a job, with Malon." Midna said

"Well Dark, I guess ill see you on the ranch." Sheik said

"Yea this is going to be fun" Dark grinned evilly

"O no if anything, ANYTHING goes wrong I will blame you Dark." Malon nearly screamed

Dark whimpered into Midna. This sent us all into bouts of laughter.

"Dark you know what" I said through laughing fits

"What's that?" Dark answered confused

"Hell hath no furry like a woman's scorn" I said

"Well that's for damn sure" he muttered

"So what are you twos plans?" Midna asked

"Well I already have a job." I said "So I can't work at the ranch"

"I will probably get a job someplace in town I don't know for sure" Zelda said

"We all need to have a meeting place, to show up" Sheik put in

"How bout Wal-mart?" Malon said

"No to big," Midna said

"Starbucks" Zelda said

"Naw to small" Sheik said

"How bout the ranch, I mean four of us are already there right" I said

"You got a point" sheik said

"Yea" Dark said and Midna and Malon nodded in agreement.

"Then its agreed" I said "The meeting place is Lon Lon Ranch"

The bell ringed signaling the end of school

We all walked to the trucks, are hands around our girlfriends and I couldn't be as happy I was. We got to the trucks.

"So next year we are seniors" I said sadly.

"Yea" Dark said

"Hey, why don't we do something for the first day of school" Zelda said

"But what?" Dark asked we all thought then I got it.

"I know what we can do" I said

"Well spill the beans man" Sheik said.

"Lets go camping, at the sandbar" I said

"That is the most perfect idea" The girls said

"Yea lets go camping" dark said

"Yea lets go" sheik said

"Alright well meet in the Wal-mart parking lot with all the gear and continue from there" I said

"Alright!" We all said and rushed to our trucks.

All that was heard from every student in the parking lot were three trucks barking there tires out of the school parking lot, in them six of the greatest friends. Not knowing what is going to happen next, but all they knew now was they were going camping

**The end**

**Well heres the second part to what I thought would be a oneshot but it expanded, I got another idea for a continuation of this but I need to know if you want me to post it or not.**

**If you read this first it probably doesn't make that much sense, you probably need to read for forever and always first**

**Thanks for reading so if you can please review.**


End file.
